


My Happy Ending Was Infront Me All Along

by Natasha_Stark29



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Female Character, Requited Unrequited Love, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark29/pseuds/Natasha_Stark29
Summary: Being childhood friends with Tony is infuriating, exasperating and exhausting but at the same time beautiful. That is,until love comes in the mixture. Will their friendship last? Or turn into something beautiful?Anyways... Enjoy!
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship, past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try something with Tony/Other ships.
> 
> P.S - The Rhodey in the whole story is Don Cheadle. I love Don Cheadle
> 
> Love you all! <3

_Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe._

The whole ballroom roars with thunderous applause while Ahana keeps checking her phone and the ballroom's front door. The microphone infront booms with each tap from Rhodey on the stage before he leans down "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark. Tony?", the whole room looks left and right while Obadiah leans to his right to whisper into Ahana's ear ' _Go and find him before he does anything stupid_ ' and Ahana nods her head while Obadiah stands to take the award. Ahana rushes to the door before she feels another presence beside her and she looks up to see Rhodey before rolling her eyes. "Hopefully he hasn't done anything stupid" Ahana mumbles and Rhodey huffs in amusement "Amen to that", both of them rushing to the door of the casino.

Clamors and hollers from the models reach Ahana's ears and she resists to roll her eyes as she makes her way to Tony. Tony is busy betting on the pool and entertaining a model on his right that she had to tap on his shoulder to get his attention. "Babydoll! Honeybear!" Tony exclaims as he sees them. "You are unbelievable" Rhodey mutters as Tony wraps each of his arms around her and Rhodey, bringing them upfront to the pool table. "Oh no! Did they rope you into this?" "Nobody roped me into anything!" "I'm so sorry" "But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored." "Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?" "It's right here. Here you go." "There it is. That was easy. I'm so sorry." "Yeah, it's okay." and Tony continues to play. During the whole banter between Rhodey and Tony, Ahana felt so left out, that she shook off Tony's hand and walked off to the entrance of the casino. 

Ahana darted between the bodies in the casino until her back hit the wall beside the doors, when tears streamed down her cheeks. Closing her mouth with the other hand, Ahana's body shook and shivered as she silently cried into her palms. Almost 30 years of friendship and unrequited love and still seeing him being careless with other girls is like a sharp knife through her heart. Taking a deep breath, Ahana wiped her tears and checked her makeup against her phone screen, when she heard footsteps. Reapplying her lip gloss, Tony came out from the casino and walked towards her. "Babydoll, you okay?" Tony asked as Ahana kept back her stuffs in her purse and looked at him "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" and Tony looked at her slowly before coming close and hugging her. Ahana froze before succumbing to the embrace and burrowed her face into his neck, taking whiff after whiff of that coconut body soap he always uses. "I'll always be there for you babydoll, cause you're my best friend" Tony whispered into Ahana's hair and Ahana's eyes flew open. ' _That's what I'll always be to you, huh. A friend. Just a friend_ ' and removed her head and stepped away from the embrace. "Yeah, I know." Ahana lied through her teeth as she followed Tony out to his car.

"Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" a sandy blond haired girl rushes to him with a voice recorder in her palms. Ahana looks at Tony as he looks at her hungrily, and that breaks her heart even more. Tony waves his hand to let her and she comes up close with a bounce in her steps that shows alot of her cleavage. Ahana side-steps as that girl- Christine -gives her the stink eye with a roll of her eyes. "You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?" "Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." "And what do you say to your other nickname? "The Merchant of Death"?" and Tony thinks a few minutes before replying "That's not bad. Let me guess. Berkeley?" "Brown, actually." "Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals." "Rehearse that much?" "Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime" " I can see that." "I'd like to show you first-hand." and that's as much Ahana could take it before she walks away, lead heavy in her heart and tears in her eyes. 

"Babydoll!" Tony calls as Ahana's hand reach for her car door and she turns around, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Yeah?" "You not coming?" "Nah, I'm beat up, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Sorry" something flashes through his face but its gone as quickly as it came before he nods his head and closes the car door and zaps off with his arm candy. Taking a shaky breath and clearing her mind, Ahana opens her car door when a hand lands on her shoulder. "Fuck! Jesus, Rhodey what the hell?! You scared me, dude" Ahana tries to bring back her heart to normal as Rhodey wheezes in laughter. "Asshole" Ahana mutter but the corners of her lips curves up. Rhodey comes back from his laughter and looks at her "You okay, bug?" "Yeah, I'm fine" but Rhodey still looks at her before grabbing her car keys, shutting the door and locking the car. "Hey! What the hell?! Rhodes, I need to go home!" Ahana cries out but Rhodey ignores her and pockets the car key in his pocket then reaches out. "What?" Ahana asks with an eyebrow raised looking at the extended arm "Let's go for burgers" "I'm not hungry" "Bug, you didn't even eat the food in the ballroom and spaghetti is your favourite" "But-" "No buts but marching your cute ass to my car for burgers" "My cute ass? My Rhodey, you think I have a cute ass?" Ahana teases while sauntering off to Rhodey's car and Rhodey rolls his eyes and lightly swats Ahana's behind "March" Ahana grumbles but goes to his car waiting as Rhodey gets in and starts the car "Anyone ever told you, you're a pushover?" Ahana continues to grumble "One too many time" Rhodey replies honestly and Ahana stares at him before Rhodey bursts out laughing and Ahana deflates in her seat "Asshole. If you weren't gay, I would have kissed your mouth shut" and Rhodey keeps laughing as he drives to the nearest Burger King.

They get their burgers and drinks from the drive through and continues to drive until they reach a peak that Rhodey stops and shuts the engine off. "I thought we were going for burgers?" "We are" and Rhodey shows the bag with their orders and Ahana rolls her eyes "Hilarious. I thought we will be eating at the shop" "I said let's go for burgers not let's go to Burger King" Rhodey corrects her with a kiss on the nose and Ahana stares at him before scrunching her nose. "Cute." and Ahana rolls her eyes again before opening the door to her side to let in cool air, Rhodey does the same on his side. They were quiet before Rhodey clears his throat and shifts in his seat to look at her. Ahana, looking straight ahead can feel those brown eyes drilling through her skin "What?" "Tell me" "Tell you what?" "About you" "Babe, you know me since college, nothing new" "Except for the fact, you have feelings for him" "Who?" "Don't act, bug. Him" "Who?" "Tony" "Nope. Don't have any feeling for him" "You sure?" "Yep" "Prove me" "Don't have anything to prove if there isn't anything there at the first place" "So, you're okay with him spending the night with Everheart or with other girls and boys, maybe go into a permanent relationship with other people?" Ahana grips the half burger harder and harder before she flings it off outside the car and gets off the car, slamming the door on her way out. Rhodey wraps his half eaten burger and gets off the car to join her from behind.

Strong arms circle her waist as her breath hitches in every inhale and exhale. Rhodey hooks his chin on her shoulder and kisses the side of Ahana's face "Hey, it's okay, you're okay. I'm sorry, I pushed you and I'm sorry" Rhodey whispers into Ahana's ears and she turns and hides in his arms, his white button-down getting soaked in tears. Rhodey keeps rubbing her back up and down, whispering into her ears soothingly. It was a long time, before Ahana pulled away, eyes red rimmed but still smiling "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" "Why don't you go tell him?" "And become his next one-night stand? Sorry I don't work like that" "Hey, maybe he returns it too. Both of you have been friends since childhood, you know what's going on his mind, right?" "Maybe 30 years ago I did, now? I don't even know him" and Ahana huffs annoyingly. Ahana goes back to the car and shuts the door, waiting for Rhodey to get back in.

The ride back home was quiet with Ahana staring outside the window and Rhodey concentrating on his driving. Reaching her house, Rhodey reached out and took Ahana's hand into his and squeezed, Ahana looking at him and giving him a genuine 'I'm okay' smile before getting off the car and towards her house door. Locking the front door, Ahana's back hits the door before she cries one last time before getting ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day *proud smirk*

Ahana parks her car outside when she sees the Audi A7 also there. Curiously looking at the car, Ahana makes her way to the front door and slides her card which grants her entry to the mansion. Opening the door, Ahana met the face of Christine Everheart, dressed only in Tony's last night maroon dress shirt, loitering around, bare footed. "Oh hi! You must be Tony's escort last night! Came to take the payment?" "Nah, came to take out the trash. A trash who's wearing something that doesn't belong to it" Ahana replies with a sharp smile and Christine stares at her, reply at the end of her tongue before there was a clearing of a throat, Pepper Potts coming in with a dry-cleaned outfit in her hand, hair messed up and a polite smile, all teeth. Christine then turns around to face her, mouth curling in a smirk "You must be the famous Pepper Potts." " Indeed I am." "After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning." "I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" and Christine's mouth opens and she stomps outside taking her clothes with her. Glaring at Ahana on her way out, she takes a step back "And you are?" "The mythical 30 years best friend of Tony" and Ahana slams the door on her face before turning around and facing Pepper. They both look at each other before bursting out laughing. "Hey, I'm gonna see Tony, you coming?" "Uh, never mind, I'll wait here." and Pepper smiles and nods before taking the stairs down to the workshop.

Ahana lets out her breath that she did not know she has been keeping and plops herself down onto the couch, reading through her emails. Halfway through her colleague's email, Tony's and Pepper's voice filter through the stairway and she takes another deep breath but continues reading her email. "Babydoll! I didn't know you were here!" and Ahana sets her laptop down and looks at him, smiling "Wanted to suprise you?" and Tony laughs, his head thrown back "Well why didn't you come down?" "And interrupt both of you? Nah." Ahana says pointing at the both of them. She initially said it as a joke, for Tony to deny it but she took a double take when the cheeks of both of them to pink, and that was the second knife through her already battered heart. But she smiled, hiding her pain, she smiled and cleared her throat "Anyways, you going somewhere?" "Yeah, weapons demonstration at Afghan. Ugh" and Ahana giggles as Tony comes and sits beside her. "Where were you last night?" "Hmm? Oh, with Rhodes" "Honeybear?" "Yeah, went out for burgers" "Burger King?" "Yeah, bought it from the drive thru and went to a peak to enjoy it" "A romantic dinner huh?", there was something in his voice that made her look up from her laptop and at him "What do you mean?" "I mean come on, dinner bought? check, under the stars? check, Alone? check. That's romantic" Ahana looks at him with a confused look "You, do know he's gay right?" "I mean, yeah, maybe he changed, now he likes girls" and Tony abruptly stands up and faces the door.

Ahana slowly closes the laptop and stands up "You're not making any sense, Tones. No one's sexuality changes just like that" "Maybe he was forced too!" "Forced too?! Forced by who?!" "YOU!" "Me?! What have I done to change his sexuality?! And! Are you implying that I forced him to change his sexuality?!" "Not implying if that's the truth!". Both of them are breathing hardly and Tony is still facing towards the door. Ahana glares at his head before bending down to take her laptop, phone, charger and handbag, huffing in amusement and walking towards the door. Ahana stops at the door and angles her head to her side, tears in her eyes "Maybe I was wrong when I said you're the only one who looks at me differently, 30 years ago" and walks out of the door, not hearing the soft "Babydoll" from behind.

Tears streaming through her eyes, Ahana shoots off to the nearest bar and parks her car. She shuts off her engine and covers her face and lets her emotion and anger and everything she was feeling out. Sobbing and nose full of snot, Ahana reaches for the wet wipes and cleans her face and gets out of the car and into the bar. Sitting at the table, she orders an Old Fashioned and opens her phone. Thousands of texts and missed calls from Tony but she ignores it and scrolls through her Instagram and Twitter before she notices someone beside her. She looks up from her phone to see a tall and broad blond guy smirking at her "Look I'm trying to drink here, but you're very distracting" and winks at her. Ahana rolls her eyes at the pick up line but has no time to entertain him "I can move, less distracting" she snaps and looks back at her phone. "Hey, you okay?" the guy says, softer this time and Ahana looks up, seeing a concerned look on his face. Ahana huffs and locks her phone and sighs "Long day" "You could say that again" "Long day" and the guy stares at him before both of them burst out laughing. 

Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours, and both of them are laughing their asses off to some joke. Ahana takes a deep breath and looks at Chris, tears of joy in her eyes "It's been so long since I've laughed like that" "Glad to be at your service" and he mocks bows which sets them off to another set of laughter. Soon, the bar starts clearing off and Ahana and Chris paid off their orders and are standing infront of Ahana's car "Well, that was nice" "Yeah, who knew an impromptu date would be that fun?" "So, it's a date huh?" "Yeah, yeah it's a date" and both of them stare at each other before slowly leaning in for a kiss. It was a nice kiss, don't get Ahana wrong, but she kept feeling somethings were missing, the scrape of a beard, the taste of coffee and the comforting scent of coconut and metal that made her break off the kiss with a plastic smile. "Next time?" and Ahana simply smiled and went into her car and drove off.

Reaching her house, she locks her door and sets her car keys on the counter when her phone rings. She lets it ring for a while before she picks it up. It was Rhodey's name on the screen which made her take the call. "Rhodes?" "Ahana, Ahana, bug...Tony...Tony is..." "Tony is what, Rhodes?" Ahana's heart started beating rapidly, panic and anxiety on the verge of her nerves "Tony...he...is..he is missing..from...Afghanistan" "H-How?" "Went on a separate vehicle, bomb blasted near his vehicle, ran to find, not there, kid...kidnapped" and Ahana's knees gave out and she fell to the floor, gasping for air and head heavy and dizzy. Her vision blurred as tears collected in her eyes. ' _No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no_ ' was the last thought as her world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! And yes, Chris as in Chris Evans ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So far so good, i guess, have to see the other chapters.
> 
> P.S - I know the character is looking like a weak person, but she's strong! I mean hiding her crush for 30 years?
> 
> Anyways, till next chapter! Adios!


End file.
